


Calm Down

by chsug0



Series: Latibule [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Possessive Behavior, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chsug0/pseuds/chsug0
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa are best friends. They’d help each other with anything, and Oikawa requests that you return home immediately.[Sequel to Latibule]





	Calm Down

You had tried to leave  _ once _ . Strange as it was, there was no barrier keeping you from leaving beyond the front door of the house Oikawa sheltered you in. There was no chain around your ankle, no collar tying you to the ground, but there was an invisible rope that tied around your neck like a noose and leaving would make you suffocate.

Would you abandon the family here in your little hideaway of a home? The home that Oikawa made to protect you from the monsters waiting to attack you outside? Were you really going to risk that? There were people waiting beyond that door, you were sure of it. Iwaizumi, Semi, Tendou… they must be as curious about how you were doing. 

A few steps on the stone pathway beyond the wooden door of your home and the air never felt more clean. It was when you set foot on the pavement of the street that you realized you had no money, no ID on you, or anything to identify yourself with. You remember searching everywhere for these things but the house was clean of any documents relating to you. At first you thought Oikawa threw them out when you moved out of the apartment, but you were sure he wouldn’t throw out your ID. It was likely that he carried yours and you probably wouldn’t be able to get your hands on it because he’s almost always away from home, much to his distaste.

Your watch read 1:32 P.M.. Looking at the clock while being just a couple meters from your home made you think you were running out of time. The pair of infants in the nursery were asleep, but it was wrong to abandon them even if it were just a couple minutes. Debating whether or not to go back or roam the neighborhood, your feet began moving and soon one desire overtook the other. 

You hadn’t run this much in a while, and you noted that you weren’t as fit as you were before. And then you remembered you were an Oikawa now. You wore the white dress, went on the honeymoon, bore his children, and always awaited for his return from his volleyball matches. This was the life he created for you, just the way he likes it. 

Oikawa Tooru was always such a perfectionist.

The beating of your heart rang through your head as you sprinted further and further away from the silent neighborhood. Further and further away from the cage of your home. A park with trees, running water from fountains, and better yet…  _ people _ . You knew this park. This was the park you always went to during your junior high years. You were back in Miyagi and no longer living in Tokyo. You were so close to so many people, but you didn’t have any idea where they were or what they were up to. 

There were few people at this park, all indulging in recreational activities. Of course you couldn’t just walk up to a family and say you’ve been kidnapped. You had no proof, and Oikawa was a excellent liar. 

Why did you leave in the first place?

A warm hand on your shoulder stops you before you could take another step, and you whirl around and face the person that disrupted your thoughts. Stern, dark, steely eyes were trained to your distressed ones. The same spiky hair you remember from high school. Yes, this man was Iwaizumi.

_ “Ha...jime?”  _ You tried to pull his name from the depths of your memories. You hadn’t seen him since the wedding.

“_____. You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” He calmly states. “How are you?”

“How am I?” 

“Yes, how are you?”

“I’m healthy. That’s all I can say.”

You smile awkwardly, and he laughs. You almost didn’t realize that Iwaizumi was leading you back home as he talks to you about how everyone was doing. Until you set foot back onto the pathway to the door of your home you began shaking, realizing what you had done. 

“ _ Hajime… _ Hajime!” You sputter out as you step back slowly. 

“_____? Calm down. Let’s go inside and I’ll prepare something warm for you to drink.”

“No! Hajime! Can’t you see? Tooru… he—!”

“—I know, _____ calm down.  _ Calm down. _ Just get inside the house.  _ We’ll talk. _ ”

“No! What do you mean  _ ‘I know’ _ ? Are you seriously siding with that  _ psychopath _ ? Don’t you realize what he did to me?” 

Iwaizumi clicks his tongue and approaches you swiftly and grabs you by the waist. He lifts you from the ground while you claw at his arms wrapped around your waist. The door is kicked open and you’re thrown into the couch before Iwaizumi runs back to the door to lock it. His phone doesn’t stop buzzing in his front pocket in the process. 

You catch glimpse of something you haven’t seen in a while. A syringe. And soon your body reacts by picking up the nearest object and using it as an weapon against Iwaizumi whom you thought was on your side. 

“Hajime! Please don’t do this.  _ Please! _ ” You begged as he came closer to you. 

“I’m sorry, ____. I don’t want to do this either, but Oikawa…”

The book that was in your hand slips from your fingertips as Iwaizumi straddles your waist and jabs the short needle into your skin, making you cry out. 

“Five millilitres. Only five, ____,” he spoke softly as the cold liquid seeps into your blood. It feels cold where the liquid enters, and it makes you sob even harder.

“Oikawa told me to give you a small amount.”

“He… told you…?” Your voice slurs.

“Enough to make you negotiable.”

The room spins in your eyes, yet you could still feel the distant buzzing of Iwaizumi’s phone in his pocket. He finally picks up after a dozen miscalls.

_ “I almost thought you bailed on me, Iwa-chan,”  _ Oikawa sings from the other line.

“I was busy trying to calm your wife down,” he responds.

_ “How is she? How’s my darling? Is she okay?” _

“I don’t know. Ask her yourself.”

Iwaizumi sets the phone down by your head while it’s put on speaker and Oikawa could hear your soft whimpers.

_ “Oh, baby… don’t cry. I know I’m far from home, but I’ll be back in a week! There’s no need for you to run away,”  _ he coos.

_ “I called Iwaizumi to check on you after you didn’t pick up the house phone the third time.” _

_ “You broke a rule today, _____-chan.” _

You croak, “I know. I’m sorry, Tooru. I won’t do it again. Please forgive me.”

_ “You are forgiven, _____-chan, but you already know that you’re going to be punished when I get home.” _

“I know… I’m sorry,” you apologize again.

_ “Relax, _____-chan. Take some deep breaths, and calm down. Take a nap if you want, I’ll be here until you fall asleep. Iwa-chan will take care of the two.” _

“Okay, Tooru.” 

_ The gods above laugh. _

_ “I love you, _____.” _

“I love you too, Tooru.”

_It’s_ _too_ _late_ _to_ _change_ _your_ _mind_ _when_ _he_ _already_ _made_ _it_ _up_ _for_ _you_.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> How was the third child conceived? Well, now you know.


End file.
